Te siento
by Maleny Phantom
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede durar el verdadero amor? este es mi primer song fic de Danny Phantom, inspirada en la cancion de Nikki Clan, Te siento


_**Te siento one-shot**_

_**El paisaje es de guerra, todos disparan armas, fantasmas por todos lados, entre todo el caos, un joven de plateados cabellos corre mientras es seguido por una chica de intensos ojos violetas.**_

_**-no puedes hacerlo Danny!, no te lo permitiré.**_

_**-Sam , es la única forma de parar esto,**_

_**-no me importa lo que pase , no lo harás**_

_**Danny se detiene y mira hacia atrás , Sam lo alcanza, en verdad estaba agitada, su ropas de color gris , mas parecidas a un uniforme, estaban rasgadas y debajo de ellas su piel mostraba múltiples lesiones que derramaban sangre sin parar. Ella lo tomo por los hombros, lo apretó fuerte, no quería soltarlo y lo miro con una rabia muy intensa.**_

_**-no lo puedes hacer, no!-se repetía para si misma, Danny solo escuchaba**_

_**-Sam , entiéndeme , tengo que parar esto, si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará**_

_**-pero a que precio !!-insistía la ojivioleta- en todo caso si alguien debe hacerlo, soy yo, tal vez a mi no me …-Danny la interrumpió**_

_**-y aunque así fuera, no puedes llegar al punto indicado, no hay cosa que te permita llegar a el, además que no te arriesgare así**_

_**-¿y tu si? …-preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿Por qué ?**_

_**-yo jure proteger a mi ciudad, a mi gente …-el estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera**_

_**-¡también me prometiste que nunca me dejarías , que estarías conmigo para protegerme!- ella lo golpeaba en el pecho con los puños cerrados, llorando inconsolablemente, sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Danny solo resistía los golpes y no hacia nada para pararlos-!que no me abandonaras nunca, que estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad!!me juraste que me amabas!**_

_**-!Sam , lo hago por que te amo, por que si no detengo este caos todos morirán, no me importa si tengo que morir, lo hago para protégete! Por que te amo demasiado!-dijo finalmente , deteniendo uno de los puños de Sam, ella solo lo miro confundida, y extrañada.- esto es lo único que puede detenerlos, es el arma mas poderosa , con esto los detendremos a todos y nunca mas volverán-su puño aun seguía entre sus dedos.**_

_**-tu tampoco volverás?- pregunto Sam resignada, y entrelazando su mano con la de el se acerco a su cuerpo y lo abrazo- ¿si te vas que será de mi?**_

_**- sabes que lo hago por ti y por toda la gente- se separo un poco de ella , la tomo con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos- quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, que vivas la vida por ti y por mi, que cuando me vaya no llores mas por lo que hice, que me recuerdes siempre, y que … nunca olvides que te amé hasta la muerte.- ella solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y se recargo sobre su pecho, se sentía confortada, segura, temía que esas sensaciones se marcharan de un momento a otro**_

_**- esto es una despedida Danny?- pregunto sin voltear, pero el no respondió. Sam se y agachó y de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, específicamente la que estaba a la altura de la pierna, saco una pequeña navaja. Tomo el brazo de Danny y comenzó a pasar la filosa hoja por su piel , haciendo que sangrara. Habia escrito "Sam" y de un tamaño mas pequeño "nunca te olvidare".**_

_**-así estaré siempre contigo, nunca me olvidaras-dijo en un susurro a su oído.**_

_**Ahora el tomo la misma navaja que aun contenía su sangre. De igual modo paso la navaja por la piel suave de su novia, "Danny" es lo que ahora formaban las gotas de sangre que brotaban del brazo de Sam, "siempre estaré contigo", era lo que decía debajo de su nombre.**_

_**-sabes que nunca lo haré- ambos estaban completamente sangrados de sus brazos , pero al parecer eso no les importo. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, lo beso con todo el amor que le tenia, era la ultima vez que lo tendría en sus brazos.**_

_**-es hora - se quito las manos de la chica de su cuello, no le importo que todo su traje negro , incluyendo aquella gran D estuvieran salpicadas con manchas rojas-te amo Sam- al decir esto salio corriendo en la misma dirección que antes, sin mirar atrás, dejándolo todo por amor..**_

_**-¡TE AMO DANIEL!-grito sin al esperanza de obtener una respuesta, viendo como la silueta de su amado se perdía entre el polvo de la guerra. De pronto del edificio mas cercano se vio una luz verde fosforescente que cambio el color del cielo, y entre todo ese juego de colores, una figura que poco a poco se desintegraba en mil partícula, haciéndose parte del todo, y al mismo tiempo de la nada …**_

_**Te veo partir**_

_**te alejas de mi**_

_**y no quiero pensar como estaré hoy sin ti**_

_**Abre los ojos , se ve a ella misma recostada en la cama, la misma secuencia de imágenes no han dejado descansar por diez años, cada noche espera a que llegue, espera su compañía. **_

_**-Sam deja de soñar, amiga perdón pero el nunca volverá-una chica de tez morena le habla con toda sinceridad**_

_**-tu crees que no, pero cada noche el viene, el esta siempre conmigo-Sam hablaba muy convencida de su propias palabras**_

_**-por dios Sam-se sienta a un lado de ella-Danny murió , el no puede venir aquí**_

_**-no, el, si vendrá, lo se …-ella solo miraba con lastima lo que quedaba de la niña gótica desde aquel día hacia diez largos años**_

_**-saldré un momento ok, enseguida regreso, cerrare la puerta**_

_**-bien Valerie-Sam miraba a todos lados confundida-si vendras mi amor, como todas las noches, siempre vienes, se que no me fallaras- se arremanga la blusa y observa cn detenimiento aquella cicatriz que le quedo de aquel amor, "Danny", esa palabra solo estaba en su mente. En su cuarto no habia vida, todo era oscuro, solo la lámpara en el buro alumbraba su existencia.al lado de esta se encontraba una fotografia de auqellos buenos tiempos antes de la guerra. En la pared , periódicos viejos con titulares como "Chico Fantasma se sacrifica por Amity Park" y "Danny Phantom: El héroe caido" eran leídos una y otra vez. Cada noche era lo mismo, sus ojos violetas habían perdido esa intensidad que tenían por tanto que habia llorado todos estos años.**_

_**en mi habitación**_

_**vi tu foto otra vez**_

_**y no pude evitar los recuerdos**_

_**y una lagrima mas derrame**_

_**De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación**_

_**-Valerie, volviste?, -se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la nada-¿tu?, llegaste, sabia que no me dejarías de nuevo-se paro de la cama y abrazo al recién llegado**_

_**-te prometí que nunca te olvidaría¿no?,que nuca mas te dejaría. Estoy contigo siempre.**_

_**te siento, cerca de mi**_

_**y sueño que estas aquí**_

_**es difícil seguir, regresa a mi**_

_**a cada momento te siento**_

_**-nadie cree que estas conmigo, por que nadie … -le puso un dedo en la boca, y se acercó para besarla, aquella misma sensación de seguridad la invadió, de nuevo no quería alejarse de el , quería estar así por toda la eternidad**_

_**-aun te llevo conmigo amor-le mostró la cicatriz con su nombre**_

_**-también yo-hizo lo mismo que la chica, pero su cicatriz aun sangraba**_

_**te imagino aquí**_

_**no lo puedo fingir**_

_**pues a cada segundo**_

_**tus besos los vuelvo a sentir**_

_**-tengo que irme ahora-le dijo interrumpiendo el momento- volví para decirte que te amo, pero no puedo quedarme para siempre**_

_**-¿Qué?, no me puedes abandonar de nuevo,¡no!-se aferro a el con todas sus fuerza- ¿sabes lo difícil que fue verte morir?, fue lo mas duro que he tenido que soportar, verte partir, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, cada noche es lo mismo-se aparto de el un momento, se veía confundida y con la mirada perdida- llévame contigo**_

_**-¿Qué¿de que hablas?**_

_**vuelve, no estar contigo me duele**_

_**oh no**_

_**te siento cerca de mi**_

_**y sueño que estas aquí**_

_**es difícil seguir, regresa a mi**_

_**a cada momento**_

_**te siento, cerca de mi**_

_**y sueño que estas aquí**_

_**ya no puedo seguir**_

_**te siento**_

_**-llévame contigo, ya no puede estar mas lejos de ti, Danny, ya no vivo, me faltan tus besos, me falta tu calor- ella rogaba y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente**_

_**-¿rompiste tu promesa?**_

_**-no pude evitarlo-Sam se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Danny no paraba de sangrar- ¿por que no se detiene?**_

_**-por que significa que todavía significas mucho para mi**_

_**por las noches, te sueño**_

_**aun siento tus besos en mi piel**_

_**voy a enloquecer**_

_**Sam se acerca al pequeño buró donde estaba la lámpara, y del cajón saco una navaja, la misma con la que habia marcado la piel de Danny diez años atrás. Comenzó a abrirse la cicatriz que le habia costado tanto tiempo sanar, hasta que de ella brotó la sangre sin parar, no se dio cuenta de que lo hizo demasiado profundo.**_

_**-ahora tu también estas de nuevo en mi**_

_**-Sam, te sigo amando , aun después de la muerte**_

_**-Danny, yo también te seguiré amando después de la muerte de nuevo lo rodeo con sus manos, manchándolo de sangre como la ultima vez que lo habia visto, solo que en esta ocasión el no se iría. Se besaron de nueva cuenta, para ellos el tiempo ya no existía. En sus caricias habia amor , ternura y seguridad. Nada los separaría otra vez …**_

_**te siento, te siento**_

_**-espero que no me haya faltado nada-murmuro la morena que volvía de la tienda. Entro y toco la puerta de la recama de Sam**_

_**-Sam, linda, te traje algo , es necesario que comas-no recibió respuesta-¿Sam?-giro la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba con candado-¡Sam!-se desespero y empujo tanto la puerta que se soltó una bisagra y logro entrar. Sintió gran terror al ver aquella escena. Habia sangre por todas partes, sobre la cama , en la alfombra, el buró. Y su pánico aumentó al ver a su amiga tirada en una esquina de aquel cuarto que ahora tenia un aire lúgubre y triste. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, ya no tenia pulso y su brazo no paraba de sangrar. Valerie miro que decía "Danny" en la herida, y con la mano sostenía una nota que decía: "nunca te olvidare por que siempre estas conmigo"**_

_**-Sam, pro lo menos ahora estarás con el- dijo con tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras con la colcha de su cama cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Sam.**_

_**-Danny-decía Sam mientras salían del edificio abrazados-¿estaremos juntos para siempre?**_

_**-Por toda la eternidad Sam-siguieron caminando sin rumbo aparente, y en medio de la niebla de la media noche, la silueta de los dos enamorados se desvanecía lentamente …**_

_**te siento, cerca de mi**_

_**y sueño que estas aquí**_

_**es difícil seguir, regresa a mi**_

_**a cada momento te siento**_


End file.
